Charm and Chocolate
by girlishpuppylove
Summary: Sirius/Remus oneshots, friendship and slash.


Sirius Black emerged from the sparkling pool water, his dark robes and tangled black hair soaked. A wide grin broke across his face, and he whooped.

Remus Lupin sat on a blue lawn chair, giving his friend a bemused look.

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius planted his hands on the edge of the pool and heaved himself out. "It's exciting! I've finally finished it!"

"Fantastic." Remus sipped his drink, stretching his legs out. "You've created the perfect thing to kill yourself with."

Sirius grinned, slopping over to the werewolf. "Pessimist. It's a flying motorbike!"

"Exactly—hey, don't even think about it!"

Sirius leaned over him, drips of water spotting on Remus' dry robes. "Think about what?" he asked innocently.

"Sirius—"

He grabbed him in a bear hug, Remus shoving his hands into Sirius' face and protesting loudly. "Get off, you dog!"

Sirius dragged Remus to the pool, grinned again, and leap into the water—still hugging him tightly.

Remus submerged with him, separating in the water and popping up, long amber hair blocking his eyes. He spat a mouthful of water and spilt his bangs.

"Screw you."

"Love you too, Remy!" Sirius sung, backstroking against the thick robes.

Remus glared, leaning back and kicking his feet so big splashes of water hit his friend.

Sirius sputtered, and swung his arm to splash him back.

"What are you doing?" James appeared in the doorway of the porch, raising an eyebrow at the water fight in the pool.

Remus and Sirius paused and exchanged mischievous glances. James, who had stepped forward with his arms crossed, was not able to stop the other two Marauders from gripping an ankle each and dragging him into the pool, fully clothed.

Only later did they crawl out of the pool, laughing almost hysterically. Remus was wringing out his robes, Sirius blinking chlorine out his eyes and James trying to get water from his nose. Lily found them, unimpressed, and stole James away for their date this evening.

Remus was charming himself dry, but it wasn't the same as a fresh towel. Sirius was slouched on a lawn chair; seemingly uncaring that he was soaked.

"So do you want to see it?"

"See what?" Remus asked, absently pulling his robes over his head and leaving him in his corduroy pants and long white shirt with a brown vest over top.

"Flying motorcycle, remember?" Sirius rolled on the chair to grin at Remus, robes squishing between the plastic chair and leaking water onto the poolside.

Remus glanced at the growing darkness, aware of the lingering cold. "Get inside before you get hypothermia."

Sirius pouted, but allowed the werewolf to drag him into the Potter's fancy townhouse, dripping on Lily's carpet. The Black heir frowned, turned and shrunk, flipping into his animagus form. Remus cringed, flinging up a quick shield charm before Sirius shook like the wet dog he was. Remus was saved of more water, but everything inside the Potter house was not.

"Sirius!" Remus chided, shooing the giant dog.

The grim-like animal gave a slight grin, lopping off towards the bathroom. Remus sighed, long sufferingly, and cleaned up the mess.

Darkness overtook the outside world, and the warm roaring fire in the middle of the Potter's living room drew Remus near. Sirius emerged from the bathroom, one hand rubbing a towel in his long midnight hair and the other holding his folded robes. His clothes that were underneath was ripped jeans and his bright red Order of the Phoenix shirt, complete with shining gold bird across most of his torso.

"Get your coat!" Sirius grinned widely, poking Remus in the side. "I want to show you it, first hand!"

Remus didn't even look up from the fire. "Pads, you're insane. If you're going to kill yourself, can you please not drag me along with you?"

"But Moony..." Sirius whined, twisting his body as if this affected him deeply. "I worked so hard!"

"Muggle objects are meant to work with magic, let alone fly."

"I figured it out! I even got Professor Flitwick to come and check my charms work!"

Remus looked surprised at that. "Really?"

"I did!" Sirius slipped onto the couch next to him, nudging him with his head like a big dog. "He said it was fine—better than fine, really, he said it would work!"

Remus relented slightly and this was all Sirius needed. The dark haired man gripped his friend's arm and hulled him up, an uncontrollable grin on his face. "Come on, Moony. There's no one else I want to try this with!"

This made Remus blink, and he opened his mouth to ask 'not even James?' but Sirius was already in the corridor getting their coats.

Instead of his cloak, Remus was given James' spare wind jacket, and Sirius was doing up the tight buttons of his own leather jacket. He shoved his feet into his shoes, and followed Sirius out the front.

Sirius casually took Remus' hands and dragged him to the sidewalk, where a gleaming black motorbike was waiting patiently for them. Remus was making a face, as if he had already changed his mind. Sirius ignored him, picking up his only helmet and giving it to the werewolf.

Remus eyed him, pulling it over his amber hair, doing up the strap. Sirius straddled the motorbike, lopped the kickstand down and kicked the engine to life. It rumbled in the evening air.

Sirius glanced back at him and gestured. Remus was stepping back, looking highly apprehensive. His friend gave pleading puppy dog eyes, and Remus sighed, stepping forward and swinging his leg over.

"Hold on!" Sirius grinned wildly, revving the engine. Remus faintly weaved his arms around Sirius, clinging tightly to him.

The bike ripped down the street, wheels firm against the ground. Remus tried to not make a single sound to express his fear, while Sirius whooped and pulled back on the handlebars, shooting them up into the cool evening sky.

Remus felt his heart jump to his tongue and stay there, while Sirius seemed to be uncontrollably ridden with glee. He quickly climbed the atmosphere, out of sight of muggles once they broke the low cloud cover.

"This is bloody insane!" Remus shouted into Sirius' ear.

"I know, it's awesome!" Sirius replied.

Remus shivered against him and held his friend closer—he was constantly warm because of his animagus form—fingers curled in the leather jacket.

Sirius was perfectly content to whiz around in the air for the entire night, but after an hour or so Remus leaned forward.

"I'm cold, Siri." The werewolf told him, making it a fact and not a plea to get his feet back on the ground.

"Alright." There was a queer pause. "Would you kill me if I told you I forgot the brakes?"

Remus was extremely deadpan. "Yes. I would."

"That's unfortunate." Sirius gave his friend a pained look. "Because I forgot the brakes."

Remus hit his arm. "You bloody idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" Sirius cringed.

"Go lower, I'll figure something out." Remus murmured, and his friend complied, tentively breaking the thin and spotty cloud cover to show the lengths of Britain below them.

Remus narrowed his eyes against the wind, thinking. "Go for that lake."

"You want me to land in a lake." Sirius said tonelessly, and then groaned. "I just got this bike; I don't want to break it!"

"Trust me; it'll be a lot worse if we try this on solid ground."

Sirius moaned, turning the handlebars and slipping the height closer to the ground, all at the same constant speed. Remus was quickly putting charms on both of them, lips moving in a continuous loop.

"I'm sorry, Moony." Sirius made a face.

"It's an adventure." Remus said, without much excitement. A motto of his, for whenever things went horribly wrong. It's an adventure. It'll make a great story someday.

Sirius chuckled slightly, and pulled up on the handlebars lightly, aiming for the lake.

Remus threaded his arms close to Sirius again, and closed his eyes.

The two found themselves in the water, the bike sinking like a rock beneath them. The two fell apart like they did in the pool, while Sirius broke surface and Remus didn't. Heart beating frantically, Sirius dipped back under immediately and opened his eyes in the murky depths to see Remus being dragged down to the floor with the bike, his coat caught.

Shooting down like an agile dolphin, Sirius fluttered around Remus, jerking him out of his coat and kicking to the surface. He numbly dragged them to the shore, dripping for the second time that night, but with much less of a smile.

Remus blinked his eyes open, coughing a mouthful of water onto the rocks. Sirius dried Remus with his wand, afraid he'd catch hypothermia.

"That was awesome." Remus grinned, and Sirius nearly fell over in surprise.

"What?" Sirius leaned back against the rocks, suddenly very tired.

"Let's do it again!" Remus laughed. "We get the bike out with a summoning charm, you think?"

"You're insane, mate." Sirius shook his head.

"It's contagious." The werewolf said, and hugged his friend fiercely. Sirius had to laugh at that, snuggling into Remus' shoulder.

[]

AN - Hello loves, Melly here! This is my Christmas present I wrote for Morgs so I figured we should actually post something. Review lots, you're all fantastic!


End file.
